


A New Promise

by moonscivetta



Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonscivetta/pseuds/moonscivetta
Summary: Looking a little deeper into these characters emotions throughout the story, a butterfly effect changes the ending for our lovely bride, Emily. Will their paths verge for the better?
Relationships: Victor Van Dort/Emily
Kudos: 4





	A New Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) I hope you enjoy your stay. While we're here, wanna check out my Bee Movie fanfic? Please and thank you!

I will return to this... i thought I could make drafts lol oh well

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Wanna tell me how I did so far? Thanks, bud! <3


End file.
